


Losing to Win

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all how you play... isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing to Win

 

_'It doesn't matter if you win or lose. It is how you play the game.'_ That was how the saying went, but Harry wasn't sure if it applied to Severus. He knew that if Severus lost, then they would play again until the Potions Master won. 

 

Harry glanced at the time and then back to his pieces.

 

“Any day now, Harry.”

 

Looking at the smirk on Severus' face, Harry made a decision.

 

Severus' smirk deepened as he took the piece Harry moved. “Checkmate.”

 

Harry suppressed a smile. Now, they could go to bed with time for more than sleep.


End file.
